Mother?
by Wing Moon
Summary: Past meet present! Mother meet Daughter but can you tell when they there? Sakura in 8 grade now everything cool but when a girl come into her live is it really the first time...please r
1. Default Chapter

I.....don't....own...Card Captor Sakura

PLEASE REVEIW!

Mother?

Chapter 1: New student & body.

Sakura P.O.V.

_Dearm..._

_/Two wing open/ "Are you ready?" said a girl. I waved my wand then yelled "For what ? who are you?!!!!!!" Then I saw a boy he lookrd like... CLOW REED?!!!!! "You now what we want!!!!" Then a sword came in to his hand. "ARE CLOW REED?" I yelled. "No I'm..." a tear rolled down his cheek then he went to back what he going to do. "You'll pay what you've done to my family..." Then a girl appear "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" I yelled hugging my wand. "Don't worry you've known me before..." said the girl then her forhead started glow..._

"SAKURA YOU GOING TO BE LATE GET YOU BUTT DOWN STAIRS!" yelled Touya! Touya??

"Phweeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I grabed everything and ran down the stairs. "Your in 8th grade yet your still a over sleep right monter?" said my MEAN BROTHER. I stuck my tongue out and ran out my house with my breackfast.

Normal P.O.V.

Room 8-3...

Sakura gasp for air "G...O...O...D! GASP MORING GASP TOMOYO!" yelled Sakura. "Sakura you don't have say that if your late and gasping for air." said Tomoyo. Sakura just went her deck and collamsped.

High in the sky...

A boy flew staright towards a girl with beaitful brown hair. "MS. NADESHIKO!!!!!! THEY'RE LET YOU GO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER ON EARTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the boy. "Den, I told you call me Nadeshiko and what did you say." said Nadeshiko. "They said that your allowed to go meet you daugther after you see them." said Den just then Nadeshiko open ther wing flew toward a castle.

In the castle...

"What taking so long in two minutes my magic will ware off, Sir." said a boy. "Don't worry she will show about...now" said the King Heaven. Nadeshiko come inside see unhappy people and the King kind of smiling. "Nadeshiko I have call you here because your request. So you have little time...First you will be a litle girl in 8 grade in Sakura school. Then you have cards little different form Sakura card but more powerful. You'll have a mission too. You have stop..." said The Knig but time was lose so with click of a buttom. A gust of wind below in to room then Nadeshiko went down to earth.

Close to Sakura school...

Nadeshiko open her eyes to see almost everything of her different...Her hair was pink not gray (AN: i THINK) and not so long form usual but her beauty was still there. She was younger and had Sakura school uniform. "_I better go to school_." thought Nadeshiko.

In Sakura school...

"Good morning class! We have a new student that very bright! S0o please to give a warm welcome to Chi Heart." said Mr. Hwer the Math teacher. Then Nadeshiko younger self came in and bow. "Hi there" said Nadeshiko but now called Chi. "Welcome to our school Chi!!!!" said everyone. "Please sit next to Sakura." said the teacher. "_Wow, I'm going to be next to my daughter._" said Chi walking towards Sakura. "_Huh? I fell some kind magic and more like my mother aura...that can't be...she die...right._" thought Sakura. "Hello Sakura nice to meet you." said Chi. "Ummm Hi nice meet you, too." said Sakura. "OK class please take a seat class is starting. Chi would you answer queation 1." said Mr. Hwer. "_Ummmm -4_" thought Chi then said "-4". "Correct Ms. Heart." said the teacher.

Lunchtime...

"Sakura let ask if Chi would like to sit next us?" asked Tomoyo walk with food tray toward Chi. "OK" said Sakura following.

But when they got there...well a fan group was blocking them. "I guess Chi is our new pouplar girl." said Tomoyo with a little giggle. "Yesh" said Sakura walking towards a different table.

Chi P.OV.

Sweetdrop Can't breath I guess this houw famous movies star feel. When their attack by a Fan group. Help!!!

" TBC "

sfh: hoped on noe wrote somthing like this anyway R&R


	2. sorry!

I'm so sorry it taking so long and Akizuki Sai I know I promise but I was busy and I have tests coming up. So I'm sorry and I'll try to update ASAP.

Sorry

-BU4

And thanks for reveiwing too.


End file.
